


Consideration For One's Efforts

by Lailuva



Series: 101 Yoditos AU [13]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 101 Yoditos AU, Gen, Kuiil deserves all the respect and he shall receive it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: Din hadn’t thought Kuiil had a limit to his patience.  Apparently, he had found it.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Kuiil
Series: 101 Yoditos AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065464
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Consideration For One's Efforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKeeperofBabyYoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/gifts).



> thekeeperofbabyyoda asked for Kuiil yelling at Din after a reference to it in [Just A Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437974).

“Again, you disrespect my work and my property. You have no consideration for my efforts!”

Din warred with the instinct to respectfully lower his gaze, and the fact that lowering his gaze meant he had to make eye contact with the short and furious Ugnaught currently yelling at him. He hadn’t thought Kuiil had a limit to his patience. Apparently, Din had found it.

“Twice you have destroyed this poor droid and I have had to fix, reprogram, and rewire him. This time I will have to replace half his parts, too!”

Din glanced over at IG-11, currently a sparking, smoking, soaking mess after he’d been dragged out of the pond he’d fallen into by Kuiil. Dead krill floated on the top of the pond, being fished out by villagers. Din was pretty sure the entire village had turned out by now, and many were blatantly watching the resident Mandalorian get a tongue-lashing from the resident Ugnaught mechanic.

“I will pay for any parts you need,” Din said. “You have my word.”

“It’s not a matter of _money.”_ Kuiil jabbed a finger at him. “It is my time. My labor. You have _always_ taken my works for granted. Uprooting me whenever you needed me, throwing aside what I make whenever you have no more use for it -”

Din scuffed his boots in the dirt as Kuiil went on. For whatever reason, he couldn’t stop thinking of the time his mother had caught him trying to hide her shattered Alderaanian glass vase after he’d accidentally knocked it over, playing ball in the house.

“I didn’t mean for IG-11 to fall in,” he offered when Kuiil paused for breath. “I’d just asked him to get one of the kids.”

“I have told you not to direct him to go by the ponds!” said Kuiil. “His programming to avoid them will not engage if the command is about the children and I haven’t been able to correct the programming yet!”

Din didn’t know anything about programming droids, though right now he wished he did, just to be able to offer help. He also wished he could just sink into the ground.

Kuiil huffed and turned to the ruined droid. “I can help,” Din offered.

“I don’t need help.”

“Are you sure? I -”

_“I have spoken.”_

That was the end of the conversation. Ignoring everyone staring at him, he made a hasty exit, letting his feet carry him any direction as long as it was away, until he found himself stomping up the ramp of the _Razor Crest._

He stared at the interior of the ship that Kuiil had once helped him fix when he’d thought he’d be stranded forever on Arvala-7 because of those Jawas. Did Kuiil really feel he didn’t value all Kuiil had done for him…?

Din felt something pat his boot and looked down to see Yod’ika. “Dad?” he asked.

Din picked him up; Yod’ika wrapped his arms around Din’s neck in a hug. “That was mean of Kuiil to yell at you, Dad,” said Yod’ika.

“Well…” Din patted his son’s back. “Well, if that’s how he feels, then… then I don’t want to make him feel that way. I should fix it.”

“How are you going to do that, Dad?”

“Not sure.” Din started walking back down the ramp. “But first, we need to get all of you some dinner.”

-

The sun was behind the trees and Kuiil was tending the blurrgs when Din came over, making sure he was in Kuiil’s line of sight as he approached. Kuiil didn’t acknowledge him, so Din paused just outside the fence and held up the plate in his hands. “I made grinjer tonight.”

Kuiil brushed the blurrg aggressively. “I do not care for Mandalorian spices.”

“I know,” said Din. “I set aside some for you without it.” He motioned towards Kuiil. “I’ll trade you places.”

Kuiil grunted, but came over and took the plate from Din, and handed him the bristle brush. Warily, Din approached the blurrg, but she just kept chewing whatever was in her mouth, and let Din start brushing her back. Din had never been particularly fond of animals, but now that Boga Jr. had joined the clan, he understood a little better why Kuiil was so attached to his girls, as he called them. Although it didn’t stop him from jumping away when the blurrg growled and turned her head at him. He still remembered what those teeth felt like.

“Her skin is sensitized by now. Brush a new spot,” Kuiil instructed.

Din obeyed, aiming for the top of the back, which he knew Kuiil had trouble reaching. The blurrg huffed contentedly.

“This is good,” said Kuiil after a while. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it,” said Din.

“She likes her back scratched,” said Kuiil. “You can brush her harder, on her spine.” Din did so. The blurrg made another contented sound.

“If you need to go cross-planet or offworld to find what you need to fix IG-11, I can take you,” ventured Din finally.

“Perhaps. But only if it does not interfere with your duty to your children. They should be your priority,” said Kuiil.

“They are,” said Din. “And I can’t take care of them by myself. Not without help.” He looked directly at Kuiil. “I appreciate the help everyone has given me.”

Kuiil nodded. “I spoke in anger. I should not have done so.”

Din struggled with what he wanted to convey - words had never been his strength - but finally said, “You have _always_ helped me. Right from when we first met. It… means a lot.”

“I help those who need it.” Kuiil finally smiled, a twinkle in his eye. “This is _my_ way.”

“If you ask, I’ll return the favor,” said Din. “I have spoken.”

There was silence in the corral again, except for the noises made by the blurrg, but at least now it was much more comfortable.


End file.
